


Relaxation

by akanyanen



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-07
Updated: 2009-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 03:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12290034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akanyanen/pseuds/akanyanen
Summary: Reposting.Uchi doesn't surprise Yamapi. Uchi is easy!plot device.





	Relaxation

Yamapi is just resting his eyes for a little bit. He thumbs up the volume on his IPod and leans back in the chair so he can maybe get some more rest before rehearsals really start.

Southern All Stars are just lulling him to sleep, blocking out the sounds of people shuffling around backstage, when he feels warm hands covering his eyes. 

He pulls out his earphones and can’t help but pull a small smile.

“I’m supposed to guess who?”

“Yep.” 

The hands covering his eyes are soft and he is pretty sure he knows who it could be.  
Really, the soft sweet smelling perfume narrows it down a lot. 

“Soft skin, girly perfume, let’s see…”

“Hey, be nice,” the person chides. The lips brushing against his ear are suggestive at best, brazenly slutty at worst. 

“Aahh, it must be Uchi-kun.” Yamapi leans his head back to look when Uchi pulls his hands away, sliding them down to curl over Yamapi’s shoulders. 

“How’d you know?” Uchi demands with a pout, looking down at him. 

“Secret,” Yamapi teases. (Uchi is really obvious.)

“That isn’t fair,” Uchi whines. 

Yamapi says nothing, but Uchi reads the amusement in his eyes. 

Uchi squeezes his shoulders and lets the subject drop when Yamapi exhales; Uchi can feel the tension he’s carrying and frowns. Uchi slides his hands up closer to his neck and works at the knots of tension there. Yamapi sinks into the seat. 

“Get up,” Uchi orders and Yamapi blinks, confused. 

“What?”

“Unless you want to be massaged in front of everyone?” 

Uchi’s hands slide down his back and Yamapi has to stop himself from making an embarrassing noise. 

“Okay, you win,” Yamapi mumbles and Uchi’s hands retreat. 

“Nngh,” Yamapi grunts and winces a bit when Uchi’s hands work extra rough at a particularly stubborn spot. Yamapi has his shirt off, lying on the couch with Uchi straddling his back while he slides warm hands over the expanse of Yamapi’s back and rubs at his shoulders. 

Yamapi thinks, absently, that Uchi is good at this--despite the fact that his fingers dig in a bit too roughly sometimes. His hands are soft and Yamapi can feel the tension in his shoulders slowly lessen and melt away.

“Can you…” Uchi shifts and Yamapi thinks he hears a small intake of breath. It’s then that Yamapi feels him hard against his back. 

Yamapi starts moving, turning over onto his back. Uchi bites his lip and Yamapi exhales harshly when Uchi rolls his hips experimentally. 

Uchi shrugs, no shame in his voice, “You’re hot.”

Yamapi raises an eyebrow, even though he feels himself getting more interested. Uchi probably feels it too since they’re pressed together.

“You’re noisy; it was distracting,” Uchi rocks his hips and then they’re hard and sliding against each other. Uchi keeps talking, like he needs to give Yamapi excuses, Yamapi doesn’t need those. Not when he finds himself wanting it too, Uchi hot and eager above him as they rub against each other on the too small couch. 

They only manage to fumble their jeans down their thighs. Just enough so the backs of their hands don’t scrap against the zipper when they try to jerk each other off. 

“You’re the one that’s noisy now,” Yamapi says, slightly breathless, taking over for Uchi’s hand when he can’t seem to concentrate anymore. Yamapi doesn’t mind, he’s getting off on the way Uchi looks, face flushed and head thrown back, pushing his hips into Yamapi’s hand.

Uchi moans and manages a weak eye roll. Later he’ll blame his lack of coherence on Yamapi’s hand around both of their cocks. 

It really doesn’t take much to have Uchi trembling on top of him as he comes, keening when Yamapi thumbs the tip of his cock. 

“Ah, you’re…” Uchi manages, still breathing unevenly, when he sees Yamapi lazily stroking himself.

Yamapi’s breath hitches when he flicks his wrist. 

“Let me do it,” Uchi insists batting Yamapi’s hand away. He watches, almost disbelieving as Uchi slides down, hands rubbing down his sides and lips pressing kisses against his chest. Yamapi closes his eyes when Uchi’s mouth gets to his hips and the wet kisses get closer and closer to his cock, lying hard against his stomach. 

“Please,” Yamapi breathes, fingers curling in Uchi’s shirt so he doesn’t grab fist fulls of Uchi’s hair and pull him where he wants his mouth.

Yamapi shudders when there’s a wet tongue flicking over the tip of his cock and he groans low in his throat when Uchi finally stops teasing and he’s engulfed in wet warmth. Uchi’s hand is around the base of his cock and his mouth slides down to meet his fist. 

“Ahh.” Yamapi twists the fabric of Uchi’s shirt in his hands as Uchi starts sucking softly, lips sliding back and forth over his cock. Uchi gets a rhythm going and it has Yamapi’s breath hitching here and there as he watches Uchi between his legs. 

 

Yamapi feels it building warm in his stomach and he reaches a shaky hand up to softly brush Uchi’s hair out of his eyes, he’s mumbling incoherently. 

Uchi pulls back to teasingly lick up the underside, Yamapi mumbles a warning he hopes Uchi hears. If he does hear it, he doesn’t stop, his lips sliding over the head and slowly moving down. Yamapi can’t stop it and he jerks as he comes quietly, Uchi swallowing around him. 

He pulls back, wiping his mouth and Yamapi sits up on his elbows with a small sated-grin.

“Relaxed?” Uchi asks, clearly, a bit pleased with himself.

“Yeah, much better,” Yamapi laughs. It’s true, even if it was less the massage and more what happened after.

“You need to go get a massage when you’re that tense,” Uchi admonishes and Yamapi has the decency to look sheepish. 

“Yes, sir,” Yamapi salutes and Uchi rolls his eyes. 

“Ryo and Koyama weren’t kidding when they said you were tense,” Uchi starts chattering like everything is normal and he didn’t just give him head. 

Honestly, he doesn’t think Uchi should ever consider a career as a masseuse. 

But he is much better at blowjobs.


End file.
